Brawl Night
by XxMillionMidnightsxX
Summary: Every Smasher has received a letter saying there is a Tournament being held when the Master Hand leaves for business. Though the letter gives no indication who wrote it, which leaves every smasher, especially Zelda, anxious and curious. But during that time, Zelda is experiencing some complication in her love life. Who does she REALLY love? Ike or Marth? Rated T for language!
1. Embarrassments, Letters, and a Date

Hi guys! So some technical problems with my usual computer... heh. BUt don't worry! It'll be fixed soon. But untill then i can't write The Guardian Angel Boy. So...  
I'll be writing Brawl Night until i get the computer back! :D

Note: If this looks funny, its because i wrote it on Notepad.

Chapter 1: Embarrassments, Letters, and A Date

Zelda stared at the letter on her night stand next to her bed, eyebrows together. What was it? It was in a plain envelope with a blue seal. Blue... that shade of blue was so familiar to her, yet she could not think of where she had seen it before. At home in Hyrule maybe? She sat up, opening the letter with a big yawn. Zelda had been having nightmares all night and kept waking up every hour on the hour. She was slightly cranky at the bright sun but just relieved to be awake. She hated nightmares,  
but who didn't?

Zelda opened the letter and read it slowly, her eyes heavy but refusing to close.

Dear Reader,

Incase you hadn't known, the Master Hand will be out for a week on business in three days. ( She hadn't known and this little bit of information struck her curiosity)  
On that week, I am hosting a tournament. How exactly do i plan to do that though? Its simple, Master Hand thinks he's locked the fighting systems down, but i know how to get inside. ( Again her curiosity soared, who was this guy? ) Now, if you are interested in this tournament in three days I will reveal myself in the Auditorium east of the girls' dorms. See you then,

Sincerly,

The name hadn't been filled in. It was left blank leaving Zelda completely mesmorized by the letter. In excitement to show her friends, she dashed out of bed forgetting she was still wearing her pajamas. She raced down the hall looking for the bright pink dress that Peach always wore. People stared but she didn't seem to realize it.  
Suddenly she came to a halt as Peach came around the corner with Mart, Ike, Sheik, Link, Pit, and Roy. The Master Hand had a place for the older smashers who didn't make it into Brawl.

"Zelda!" Peach looked like she was on the verge of laughing and Zelda wondered why.

"What?" She asked confused. "What's so funny?"

"Um, your still in your pajamas..." She said slapping Marth on the back of his head for staring. "Don't be a pervert Marth."

"What? I'm the only one who thinks its really funny/hot? Surely i'm not alone in this." He retorted, rubbing the back of his head.

Meanwhile, Zelda was blushing furiously and looking down at the ground. The compliment took her off guard.

"No Marth probably not, but other people have the decency to keep their mouth shut. Come on Zelda, why don't you go get dressed hm? We can talk later at lunch. Which almost slept through." Peach said looking at the large clock above the window in the living room. Zelda nodded running back to her dorm. That was so embarrassing! She thought to herself.

Zelda quickly changed into her purple and white dress, combed her mess bed head, brushed her teeth, put on her boots and walked back downstairs. It was 11:08 which means everyone was in the cafeteria. Great, she'd have to get her food while people laughed about her pajama incident. But, she held her head high and walked straight inside,  
ignoring any snide remarks or laughs. She glanced over the faces of people before finding Peach's table. She sat down next to Peach and Ike.

"Glad to see your dressed decently, Zelda." Pit remarked.

Zelda ignored him, "Where's Marth?" Zelda asked Peach.

"Over there with Ms. Bounty Hunter. God only knows why though. Maybe Samus threatened him to sit with her." Peach said rolling her eyes. Ever since Brawl came out Samus had been rude to Zelda, and now Peach because Peach always defended Zelda. Zelda never knew why, they used to be friends in Melee. SHe always wondered what had changed between them.

"Oh I see," Zelda said trying to sound not so disappointed. SHe'd always liked Marth since Melee, he was usually nice to her, in his own little way.

"Yeah, but on another note. Did any of you get this weird letter this morning?" Zelda's head shot up. "It said something about... a tournament while the Master Hand is away in three days." She spoke in a whisper, then returned to her normal voice. "But i don't know. Maybe it is just a prank. Who's actually smart enough to figure out Master Hand's passwords for the systems?"

"I got it too." Zelda said.

"Did ya'll." Everyone else at the table nodded.

"God Samus! When i said stop i meant S-T-O-P, STOP." Everyone's head turned from their current conversations to Marth getting up angerly, and Samus trying to calm him down. Marth simply ignored her and sat down at Peach's table across from Zelda. Everyone stopped looking at Marth and went back to what they were talking about,  
except the occupants of Peach's table.

"What happened Marth?" Zelda asked surprised to even be asking at all. Though she was curious, she was never one to blurt out questions. Marth seemed to take no notice and answered.

"Samus was tryng to flirt but when i reached for my drink she bumped her elbow into my arm and i split it all over me." Marth tried hard to get the stain from his dark blue pants. Zelda stared at his pants, and thought to herself, That was the same color as the seal wasn't it? She glanced at the letter on her lap and confirmed it was the same color. No wonder she thought it was so familiar.

"Screw it," Marth said throwing the napkins on the table, "So, what's that Zelda?"

"What's what?" SHe asked startled.

"That letter in your lap." He answered.

"Oh, its a letter about- Well how about you just read it instead?" She handed him the letter and he took it skimming his eyes over the neat, perfect looking words. "oh I see, someone found out a way into Master Hand's systems. Interesting, you guys going?" Marth asked.

"No! Its obviously a prank Marth!" Peach said. THough the rest of them weren't so sure Peach was right.

"Really, then, wouldn't it be interesting to see if your theory is true or not?" Marth challegened.

"You know what? I will!" She accepted.

"Awesome," Marth said directing his attention back to Zelda. "What are you doing tonight Zelda?"

"Oh, um, nothing really." Besides sitting in my room reading, Zelda said to herself.

"Great, wanna go into Smash City with me?" He flashed a smile hopefully.

Zelda looked up at him from her food. Was he asking her out on a date? "S-sure." She stammered.

"Alright then, I'll meet you in the lobby at five." Marth got up and exited the room.

"Wait to go Zelda," Peach said enthusiastically. "You got yourself a date!"

"Geese Peach don't tell everyone..." SHe said quietly.

"Oops... Sorry." She apologized.

"Its alright." Zelda said.

"Zelda, you've got a stalker."

"Who?"

"Samus. She's looking at you with a death glare." Peach said, returning Samus's cold look.

Zelda turned around to see the blonde quickly turn away, her back facing Zelda. What was her problem? Zelda wondered.


	2. Dresses, Crushes, and a Mystery

CHapter 2: Dresses, crushes and a Mystery

After Lunch, Zelda, Sheik, and Peach were all meeting in Peach's room to discuss, 'important issues'. Sheik, was more reluctant to go, but after constant pleas from Zelda saying she needed a more, 'boyish' opinion, Sheik agreed just to get Zelda off her back, and she was afraid Peach would slap her to make her come.

Once they were inside Peach's room, which was beatiful with its solid white bedspread and pink embroidery on the edges, and many pillows, and its pure white carpet free from stains and any other item, the curtains were pink silk with lace at the bottoms, it was like a fantasy dream. Of course, Zelda had seen fine things in her bedroom back home in Hyrule, but she never spent much time in her room. She'd rather be doing things to help her people rather than to be decorating. But, if she ever did get the need to decorate, she would definately send for her best friend the one and only Peach. Master of fabric.

"I love your room..." Sheik mummbled before Zelda could even compliment it. Sheik's compliment surprised them both seeing how Sheik was so tomboyish and prefered darker colors other than those like pink and white.

"Why thank you Sheik! But i dunno, i've had this since i was a kid. I'm thinking of changing it to a darker shade of pink. What do you think Zelda?" Peach said mindlessly looking back and forth between her furniture. Zelda wondered if this was the important issue Peach wanted them for.

"Its beautiful Peach. It really doesn't need to be change." Zelda said taking a seat in a plus pink chair next to a gold table with white, pink, and ivory roses resting on it. "But did you call us here to help you choose your furniture?"

"Oh! No, no, no. We need to get you a new outfit for tonight. No offence Zelda but your... fashion choices are... a little old fashioned." She emphasized the word little.  
Zelda hadn't taken offence, and in truth, Zelda wanted to go shopping also.

"Alright then, guess we go to Smash City?" Zelda asked.

"Peach, well... not exactly. You see, Smash City's shops are great and all... they just don't really speak to me though. And your talking to a top critique (Did i spell that right?)  
of fashion Zelda. So i know the perfect outfit for you to wear!" Peach walked inside her closet. It was a walk in? Zelda asked in her head. I wonter what she did to get that...

"Ah hah! No... that's the red one... Darn." Peach's voice got smaller and smaller as she apparently went deeper and deeper into the closet. How long was it? Certainly not THAT is it...? "HERE IT IS!" Peach said coming out, shouting in victory. Zelda was curiously looking inside the closet from her seat wondering what treasures were in there.

"Great," Zelda said getting up deverting her attention to the outfit in Peach's hand. Zelda stared, "Don't you think thats a bit much? I'm not going dancing am I?"

Peach cocked her head, "I already spoke to Marth Zelda. And I'm not allowed to tell you where your going, only pick out the perfect outfit. Now go put it on, we need to see how well it fits before tonight."

Zelda nodded, and grabbed the dress and heading behind the screen on the other side of Peach's enormous room. She slipped off her purple and white dress and put on the new one. Zelda stepped out slowly from behind the screen and Peach clapped in delight. "You look amazing!" She said. "Lavender is so your color! But now we have to get you shoes, and get your hair done."

Zelda made her way to the mirror and looked at her reflection. It was stunning, a perfect fit. It complimented her figure perfectly. It was a lavender collumn sweetheart spaghetti strap dress. "Wow... Thank you Peach. But i swear, this has to be too much for a first date."

"Not with Marth sweetie. He's a rich prince... I don't think he knows what the words 'Too Much' is." Peach said. "Now come on, take it off. We gotta go get your hair and stuff done."

Zelda went back behind the screen and changed clothes, carefully hanging the lavender dress up neatly off the ground.

"Come on Zelda we don't hav all day!" Peach shouted.

"Coming!" Zelda said rushing down the stairs, closing the door behind her.

Samus had been waiting just outside their door, listening in. She made her way inside once no one was around and looked around for the dress. Once she found it, she took it from its hanger and ran out.

Peach and Zelda were walking out of the salon and towards the limo that Peach had called to take them into the city. Once inside, Peach told the driver their next destination, the Mall. 'We just hav to get you shoes, and some accessories. Hmm... Maybe something for your hair too."

"Peach, i appreciate all this... But don't you think its a little much?" Zelda persisted.

"Definately not! Look, I know you've had a crush on Marth and frankly, he's seen it too. So, we wanted to make this night special. Which is weird coming from him due to his 'bad' reputation but maybe their rumors or something. But whatever, don't you dare complain about it though! Because, I saw this really pretty silver hair clip in my favorite shop and it will go perfectly with your dress!"

"You... knew? Am i really that bad an actor?"

"Yes you are. You should be more like me, you see, no one even notices that i have a huge crush on Ike-"

"Why Peach, i would never have guessed!"

"Heh... See? I keep it a good secret. But don't you dare tell anyone!"

"I won't. I promise." Zelda said.

After hours of shopping, they made their way home to the Mansion on top of a hill over looking Smash City. It was a pretty sight at night with all the lights, it was one of Zelda's favorite things about this place from home. Once inside, they raced upstairs to Peach's room. Zelda was eager to put on the dress and accessories and finally go on her date. But when they were there, the dress was gone.

"Peach... Did you put the dress back in the closet or something?" Zelda asked.

"No, you were last in here remember?" She answered confused.

"Yeah but i hung it up right here..." Zelda said panicing.

"Don't worry, I'm sure its probably just in the closet!" Peach ran inside the closet throwing out items desperately looking for the dress. "Its not here... How can it not be here?" She questioned.

Zelda sat down on the bed, what happened to it? How could it just have disappeared like that? They were only gone for a few hours so... Someone had to have taken it.  
Someone like... Samus. Zelda stood up, "I bet Samus took it." SHe made her way to the door. Peach caught her arm.

"Let go. I am going to get my dress back."

"Zel, listen. You don't have any proof she took it and accusing her and not finding the dress? It would only look bad on you. We can find another dress for you to wear.  
A better one, we still have at least one hour, we can find one."

Zelda sighed, letting go of the knob and calming herself down. She went towards the closet and slowly went inside. It was a startling sight, everywhere there were dresses and shoes and accessories. It was like her own personal designer store where everything is free. Zelda tried finding a dress to top the lavender one, but she was depressed.  
She had really wanted the lavender one but now it was gone and there was a strong chance she wasn't going to wear it tonight.

After choosing ten dresses to look through and try on, Zelda finally emerged from the closet followed by Peach. They laid the dresses on the bed and looked through them one by one. Each dress went by with a 'No' from Zelda or a shake of her head. Peach, after a while went into a daze and stopped handing dresses to Zelda.

"Peach?" Zelda asked, but was given no answer.

Peach shot up from the bed and ran inside the closet. When she came back out she was holding a tafeta grape mermaid dress with a beaded sleave. She was smiling as she saw Zelda's expression. Zelda eagerly took the dress and put it on, admiring herself in the mirror. "I love it! And it goes great with the accessories we got." Zelda exclaimed.

Peach gently put the silver clip in her hair and put on the bracelet. "Now, let me go find some shoes." Peach returned with silver high healed shoes. Zelda sat on the bed and put them on carefully and stood up to look at herself in the mirror again.

"Thanks Peach. I owe you a lot!"

"It was my pleasure to help you my dear. Now you better get going, Marth will be waiting soon." And with that, Zelda eagerly made her way down the stairs and to the door where Marth was waiting in a black tux. 


End file.
